That house
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: The Pines, Gleeful and Northwest family are invited to stay in a supposedly haunted house, Hollow Hill Manor, for the night, receiving 1000 dollars if they do. But during the night paranormal sightings occur. T for ghosts and horror.
1. The letter

Dipper and Mabel both sat at the breakfeast tabel focusing on each others every movements. Soos had agreed to refere their contest and sat at the end of the tabel.

"Ready dudes?" He asked.

"Ready!" Both twins confirmed in unision.

"Then let the breakfeast race, Dipper VS Mabel, begin!" Soos announced.

Instantly both Pines twins grabbed their sppons and shovelled their cereal in to their mouths. Mabel noticed that Dipper had eaten more than she had, desperate times come to desperate measures, and then twin girl stuck her head in her bowl and sucked up the cereal like a hoover.

"Yay! I win!" She shouted.

"No fair! I demand a rematch!" Dipper playfully shouted.

In reply Mabel flicked some of Dippers remaining cornflakes at him. Dipper then retaliated by "accidently" spilling milk on her sweater. Both twins fell to the floor in heaps of laughter. Where as Soos took one look at the mess they had made and backed away.

"Grunkle Stan's gonna kill us!" Mabel laughed.

"Yeah!" Dipper laughed. "Wait, what?"

Grunkle Stan then walked into the kitchen to see Mabel and Dipper lying on the floor amongst cereal, milk and a one toppled over chair.

"Kids? What did you to do?" Stan exclaimed.

Both twins looked at each other, stuck for an answer.

"Well?" Stan prosecuted.

"Uhh, a freak tornado came in through the window and destroyed everyhting while making the sounds of two twelve year olds laughing!" Mabel lied. "But don't worry, Waddles will clean the mess up!"

Both Dipper and Stan stared at the girl who gave them a big, brace filled smile in return.

"Come here Waddles!" Mabel called. Her beloved pig trotted in and began licking the milk off the floor. "Awww! Who's a good boy then?" Mabel patted her pig on the head.

"Thats weird and disgusting." Stan commented with next to no emotion.

Just then the sound of an envelope came through the front door.

"Go get it Waddles!" Mabel said.

Waddles then ran to the door and return with an envelope in his mouth.

"Give me that!" Stan yanked the letter out of Waddles mouth and opened it, careful not to get any slobber on his hands.

Stan stared at the letter unsure what to make of it.

"What does it say?" Dipper asked.

Stan handed Dipper the letter, who read it out loud.

" Dear Pines family,

You and your friends are invited to spend the night at Hollow Hill Manor, on Friday the thirteenth of July, here in Gravity Falls. A stay for the whole night will include a prize of $1000.

Thanks and hope to see you soon. "

"Doesn't it say who its from?" Asked Mabel. Dipper shook his head, re-reading the letter with a quizical look on his face.

"Well it sounds good to me." Stan declared. "$1000 just for staying in some house for the night, jackpot!"

"Something doesn't seem right about it though." Dipper told Stan. "It doesn't say the time or who its from, it's probably some joke. What sort of name is " Hollow Hill " anyway?"

"Hollow Hill?" Asked Wendy, walking in to work half an hour late. "What are you saying about that horrific place?"

"We got a letter asking us to stay for the night." Mabel told her. "What do you mean by horrific?"

"Well," Wendy bagan shutting the blinds and flicking off the lights. She then grabbed a flash light off the kitchen side. "Long ago, roughly ten years, theese three kids were walking past Hollow Hill manor on their way home from school. There had been alot of rumors about creepy images in the windows and screams in the middle of the night but as far as the kids were concerned, they were just rumors. Then theese kids had the bright idea to go in to the house. Aparently when theese kids were walking around, one of them disappeared, which freaked the other two out like heck. They continued walking around the manor when one of them tripped and fell down the stairs-"

"Did they get hurt?" Mabel interupted.

Wendy ignored the twelve year old. "The other kid ran to the bottom of the stairs, to see if their mate was ok. But sadly it was not so, the child had died before he reached the bottom of the steps. The remaining child ran, trying to get out, but Hollow Hill Manor decided to teach the trespasser a lesson. The spirits and poltergiests of the house messed with the kids mind, making him think he was running through the corridors when in real life he was just standing still. When the police investigated, a month later they never found the bodies or any evidence, but they swore they heard their screams echoing around the house, late at night."

"Well thats Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland for you." Stan reasured them. "Besides, ghost and the super natural are a load of rubbish, only dilusional weirdo's like Gideon believe in that rubbish."

"I guess you right." Dipper agreed. "But you can't seriously be considering going, are you?"

"Its $1000! And their could be free food! It's a win win situation." Stan argued.

"I'm not going!" Mabel protested.

"Oh yes you are! Besides, you two like that paranormal mystery stuff. Maybe you could investigate it!" Stan then burst out laughing, while Mabel, Dipper and Wendy just stared at him.

"I'll go!" Soos walked back in, it was obvious he had been eavesdropping on their conversation the whole time.

"Thats good, but don't expect to get any share off the money." Stan warned him. "You either kids."

"We wouldn't!" All three replied in unision.

"You coming Wendy?" Dipper asked his crush. he had gone sweaty and was blushing slightly just from saying her name.

"No way! After the experience in the convient store, Hollow Hill Manor is the last place on my list of places to go." Wendy told Dipper. "Sorry dude."

"It's ok, I understand." Dipper then whispered. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't be wasting tomorrow night there either."

Wendy then smiled. "Catch you later kiddo." She skipped off, giving him a wink.

* * *

"Grunkle Stan, do you even know where your going?" Dipper asked. He was concerened because they had been driving fo half an hour and had barley gotten anywhere.

"Of course." Stan confidently replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure we've driven past that tree seven times." Dipper pointed out the window.

"Eight." Soos corrected.

"Maybe we should stop and ask for directions?" Mabel suggested.

"Fine." Stan pulled up next to a thirteen year old boy and girl. "Do you two kids know how to get to Hollow Hill Manor?"

They both turned around, the boy had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, the girl had long brunette hair with freckles and matching brown eyes. They both locked their eyes on Stan.

"Hollow Hill? Directions?" Stan reminded them.

Both teens pointed to their right, their eyes still staring at Stan. Un-blinking.

"Err, thanks?" Stan drove away as fast as he could.

"What was that about?" Asked Dipper.

"Phft, kids theese days, no respect for the elderly." Stan muttered under his breath.

* * *

After another half hour of driving around without a clue, Stan finally pulled up to a great house marked " Hollow Hill Manor ".

"Guess this is the place." Stan grabbed his over night bag and walked up to the black metal gates. "Holy moley!"

Dipper, Mabel and Soos also grabbed their bags and looked at the manor house.

"Its huge!" Dipper exclaimed.

All four walked up to the front door.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, dudes." Soos said.

"Well we've come this far." Stan then pushed open the door and to their horror saw...

Gideon! The fat nine year old sat on a chair, playing temple run, with both of his parents at his side.

"Oh not him!" Stan moaned.

Gideon then looked up from his kindle fire (HD) and stared back with the same ammount of shcok and horror on his face. "Stanford?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"We were invited!" Dipper replied, he was just as happy as Stan to see the albino midget. Stan then shoved their letter in his face.

"What?" Gideon read the letter three times over. "When did you get this?"

"Yesterday."

Gideon then chuckled. "I got mine three weeks ago!" He shoved a letter almost identical to Stan's at them.

"So this was a set-up? Their is no money?" Stan sulked.

Then their conversation was interupted by the sound of plastic high heels walking. Then the door swung open to reveal Pacifica Northwest, who was then followed by her two tag alongs and her parents.

The blonde took one look at the Pines and Gleeful family and knew it had been a set up. She turned around to leave when the front door locked, by itself.

"Great, just great." She sighed.

* * *

**I honestly don't know why I write this when I have a Big Brother to update (Im halfway through the latest chapter) but you voted for it on my profile so I did it.**

**I will update asap, but next week I'm at camp so I don't think I'll be able to update any my stories till next week end.**

**Let me know in your reviews if you want me to write more of this or not bother. This chapter was a bit weird, but others should be better.**

**Review please :)**


	2. Wondering and Wandering

The blonde took one look at the Pines and Gleeful family and knew it had been a set up. She turned around to leave when the front door locked, by itself.

"Great, just great." She sighed.

"Pacifica? Don't tell me you were invited too?" Dipper askes.

"Yeah, problem?" Pacifica snaps. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We were invited too." Mabel answers.

"Oh, this is perfect! So we're all here, so what now? We're gonna all hold hands and sing jolly songs and wear colourful sweaters?" Pacifica mimics Mabels hobbies.

Unfortunatley Mabel didn't understand sarcasm. "That sounds really fun Pacifica."

The girl then rolled her eyes. "Well, I have better stuff to do with my nights than spend it with you dorks!" She then pulls at the door with all her might, but just struggled and failed to move the door what so ever.

"Here let me try." Gideon offers, he runs over to the door and rolls up his sleeves.

The child pulled and pushed the door until his once pale face turned red from effort.

"Don't hurt yourself son." His father calls to Gideon.

After alot more struggling Gideon collapsed to the floor. "I don't think it's gonna move." He admits in defeat.

"You don't say." Stan mutters.

"I'll try." Dipper walks over and pulls hard.

"Thats not going to work." An unfamilair posh accent tells them. "No matter how hard you pull, it won't move."

"And who exactly are you?!" Stan askes the man.

"Why, I'm the man who invited you." He slid down the bannister and presented himself before his guest.

He had dark brown hair which curtained in the middle of his forehead. He wore a dark red suit and shiny black shoes. His eyes were like dark holes, and they were fixed on Stan.

"You must be Stanford Pines." He walks up to the old man and offered a hand shake. Stan reluctantly held his and shook it.

The man then spun and skidded next to Gideon and bent to his level. "And you are Gideon Gleeful, right?"

"Uhh, yeah." Gideon answers.

The man finally jumped up and greeted Pacifica.

"Miss Northwest I pressume?" Pacifica nods and the man took her and a kissed it.

"Eeew!" Pacifica shreiks in disgust, pulling away her hand and tucking it away in her pocket.

"So who are you?" Stan repeats. "Whats your name?"

"Names aren't important, if you want you can call me Claudius." Claudius answered. "An this is my spouse, Rose."

Then a woman in her early 30's walked down the stairs. She had dark brown hair scrapped in to a bun, she had pink glittering eye shadow and dark red lipstick. She wore opaque black tights and a short red dress that was cut exceptionally low, teamed with red high heel shoes and black skull earings. She looked at Pacifica's father and gave him a seductive wave and wink.

"We hope you enjoy your stay here at Hollow Hill Manor." Rose spoke like a hotel receptionist.

"Uh uh, I aint spending another second here!" Gideon tells Claudius and Rose.

"Now why would you come if you didn't intend on staying, hmm?" Claudius asks.

"I didn't know _they _would be here!" He shouts, pionting at the Pines family. "I am leaving right now!"

"I'm afraid my dear boy, leaving now would be impossible." Claudius reveals. "Hollow Hill has accepted it guests, and will not let them leave until a reasonable time tomorrow morning." He then added. "Alive, that is."

Gideon stared at Claudius with hatred in his eyes. He would never have come if he knew the Pines were going to be there. Gideon then turned to his parents "I want to go home!"

"I don't we can right now, Pumpkin." Bud Gleeful says.

Gideon felt himself blushing. "Don't call me that in public!" He hisses. "And I don't want to stay here!" Gideon then begins jumping up and down and kicking various furniture and crying.

_What a spoilt brat _Dipper thought.

"Relax kid, you'll get your money tomorrow." Rose attempts to calm him down, she then pulled a lolly pop out of her pocket. Gideon instantly stopped having a tantrum and sucked the lolly as a baby would with a dummy.

"Wait a sec, I thought Hollow Hill manor was abandoned?" Pacifica's magenta haired friend says to Claudius and Rose.

"Yeah, why are you two creeps inviting guests over and locking them in?" Pacifica's darker skinned #no offence intended# friend adds.

"My family owned Hollow Hill Manor centuries ago and the deed has been passed down generation of my family to generation." Claudius tells them.

"Of course, we don't live here." Rose adds.

"So why us?" Dipper askes.

"The Pines, Gleeful and Northwest families are the three most important families to Gravity Falls." Answers Rose.

"What?" Dipper askes in confussion.

"The Pines family own the Mystery shack, The Gleeful family own the Tent 'o' telepathy and The Northwest's are the most rich family in Gravity Falls. You are the three most important families to Gravity Falls." Claudius reveals.

"Well, it's nice to hear I'm important." Admits Stan.

"But why would we need to stay here?" Dipper still continued to ask.

Claudius and Rose both stared at the twelve year old.

"That kid needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut!" Rose thought.

"He will." Claudius thought.

No one suspected they were telepathically linked. And no one would have suspected their other secrets, not even Dipper Pines.

Both Claudius and Rose smiled at each other.

"There are many rooms here in Hollow Hill Manor, so feel free to pick any to stay in tonight." Claudius had purposley left Dipper's question unanswered.

"And if you stay here, I will go fetch some refreshments." Adds Rose.

Both adults left the hall way, leaving the Pines, Gleeful, Northwest and their friends in an akward silence.

"Well this looks to be a fun night." Pacifica broke the silence by talking with her friends. "We're locked in some strange house, with strange hosts and those two lame "buisnesses"!"

"I know right!" "They are so lame." Pacifica's two friends agree with her.

"I kinda wish I hadn't come now." Soos admits.

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't have come." Dipper also admits.

"Me either." Mabel agrees.

"Claudius and Rose seem really...weird." Dipper whispers to Mabel and Soos, he was afraid they might walk back in and hear him.

Their conversation was followed by yet another akward silence. A silence that was once again broken, this time by the sound of Gideon biting in to his lolly.

"Eat quieter!" Pacifica orders.

"Make me!" Gideon giggles.

Claudius and Rose soon returned with four silver trays, one with salad, one with fruit and two with glasses filled to the brim with an odd looking type of alcohol.

"Hmm, fruit, salad and alcohol, looks like I'm going hungry tonight." Gideon sulks.

"Well, if thou or others are thirsty, there is a kitchen with fresh pumping water." Rose told the little boy.

Gideon shrugs. "Alrighty then." It was any excuse to get away from the dirty glares of the Pines.

"It's just down that hall way." Claudius gestures to the top of the long stairway. "And sixth on the left."

"Fine." Gideon the sped off down the corridor.

* * *

Gideon's P.O.V.

I soon found myself running up the stair way and down the corridor. I soon managed to stop myself and just walked normally. The corridor seemed to go on forever, I looked forward and couldn't see a single turn. When my fathers car pulled up in front of Hollow Hill manor, I gasped at the colossal size of the building but didn't really acknowledge how big it must have been horizontally. As I'm walking down the corridor, I notice a dusty mirror. I wiped it clean and can't help but check myself out.

"Hey Cutie-pie!" I giggle at the site of my face. I comb my hair gently and wipe the beads of sweat that constantly appear on my forehead. I'm about to carry on walking when I notice the girl standing behind me!

Her hair appears dark and knotted, she is looking down and wearing a white dress with dark red stains on it. I turn around, away from the mirror, but this girl is not actually standing behind me! I look back at the mirror and she's not there either! What the heck! Was that my imagination? I could have sworn that girl was there, I self consciencly rub my eyes and walk off, feeling an icy chill run up the back of my spine.

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V.

I think Gideon had the right idea, I'm not agreeing with any of his past or principals, I just wish I'd thought of an excuse to get away from the weirdo's here. Of course I don't mean Mabel, or Stan, or Soos, but Pacifica and her cronies. And there's those two creepy hosts, Claudius and Rose. I don't know whether I'm just being paranoid but something about them doesn't feel natural.

I turn to see that Rose woman creepily grinning at me. What does she want?

"Salad?" She offers, shoving the silver tray in my face.

"Uh, no thanks." I reject, backing away.

What's with that woman?!

"You okay, Dip?" Mabel whispers to me.

I nod in reply, Mabel raises one eye brow in a questionable fashion, but I just shake my head.

"I wonder where Piggy's at?" Pacifica askes, referring to Gideon as "Piggy", which I can understand.

"He just went to get water." One of Pacifica's friends states. "It shouldn't take that long."

"Shame he went on his own, if this place really is haunted." Pacifica's other friend says.

"The place is haunted." Grunkle Stan interupts. "Ghosts and the supernatural and all that mellarky don't exsist!"

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Claudius creepily smirks.

I don't want to be here right now!

* * *

Gideon's P.O.V.

It feels like hours I've been walking, and yet, I appear to be heading nowhere! A couple of times I considered heading back, but as I turn around, the corridor is as long as what remains infront of me. The man said sixth on the left, did he not? But so far I haven't seen any doors. Is it possible I went the wrong way? No, this was where he gestured, so why am I heading no where?

My thoughts are side-tracked by the sound of heavy breathing and faint sobbing. I turn around, but once again, see nothing. Is my mind playing tricks on me? I then feel a cold liquid hit the top of my beautiful, white mountain of hair. I look up to see a girl gripping on to the ceiling. I am certain it is the same girl I saw in the mirror, only this time I see her disturbing and horrific face. Her skin is tinted blue and part of her flesh is peeling and cracking off her face, which seems to be locked in a posision of pure terror. Like the girl was always screaming but no one could hear her. Her head twisted round like an owls and she crawled away on the ceiling as a spider would. I was so petrified I had to sit down to stop my self from fainting...or having a heart attack. Looks like I have two choices, I can either run back to the main entrance with the others, or continue after that girl. Unfortunatley, it looks like curiosity has gotten the best of me, as I'm finding my legs walking in the same direction I was before.

This is a big place, I wonder if any one would hear me scream?

* * *

**There it is, second chapter because the people who reviewed said so :)**

**I've tried to make this more creepy but don't want it to seem...to rushed.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and PLEASE REVIEW now please! :D**

* * *

**Also, just out of interest, which writing style do you think I write better with, how I did at the start or someone's P.O.V. ?**


	3. Messing with the mind

This is a big place, I wonder if any one would hear me scream?

The again, would anyone really care? I know the Pines family wouldn't, well maybe Mabel would, I don't really know the Northwest's and they don't know me, my parents may care but I don't care about them. As I continue to walk down the corridor, I can't ignore the feeling of being watched, then again, after seeing some sory of zombie or ghost girl, I'm likely to be acting paranoid. Questions begin running through my mind before I can even try to stop them. Was that girl really there? Or was I just imagining it? Is Hollow Hill Manor really haunted? How long will this corridor go on before I actually come across a door? And will these questions be answered before my own death?

This is to much to go through just for a glass of water. I mean, for christs sake, what was I thinking?! I just saw a dead girl and I'm still caring on?! I instantly turn around and storm back. I don't care if I have to go thirsty or hungry, it's not worth putting my life or my sanity on the line. But, as I begin to walk back, something catches my eye and makes my blood run cold. I look to see I'm at a dead end! I turn around to see another dead end! I'm trapped between four sealed off walls! No escape! And as my last living act, I crawl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V.

So Gideon's been gone half an hour now and despite hating everything about him, I can't help worrying, just a little.

"How far is it to the kitchen?" I ask.

"The time often varies." Claudius answers. I nod, barley understanding what he just said.

"Maybe we should go looking for him?" Dipper offers. I stare at him with startlement and disbelief on my face. He then comes close to me and whispers "I don't really want to look for him, but if we say we are, this could our big chance to explore the Manor and see if it really is haunted."

I think for a moment, Gideon's disappeared, so is it really a good idea that we go wandering around? But then I see the look of determination in Dipper's eyes and I know that if I do not agree to go with him, he'll just go on his own.

"Ok, I'll go." I give in.

"Cool!" Dipper cheers. "You coming Soos?"

"Ok, dude." Soos shruggs. I don't even think he was listening to our conversation, that doesn't matter though because Soos is awesome.

I look over at Stan, to check what he's doing and see that he, aswell as Pacifica and Gideon's parents, are by the silver trays with alcohol.

"Lets go!" Dipper motivates us.

But just as we begin up the stair case, we hear a voice call to us "Hey! We're coming too?"

Dipper, Soos and I turn to see Pacifica and her two friends several stairs below us.

"We?" Dipper askes in disbelief.

"Yeah, Me, Natasha and Esther!" Pacifica answers.

"Natasha and Esther?" I repeat.

"Yeah, they're our names!" Snaps the magenta haired one. "My name is Natasha."

"And my name's Esther!" Adds Pacifica's friend, who is apparently named Esther.

"And we're coming with you!" Insists Pacifica.

"Thanks, but no way are you three tagging along!" Dipper replies.

Pacifica's eyes narrow so they practically meet. "You don't own this house! And if we want to search for Gideon we can!"

Oh great! Not only are we looking for Gideon (of all people!) and now Pacifica and her friends are tagging along. But, of course, being my optimistic self I smile and try to have a positive attitude about my new "followers".

* * *

Gideon's P.O.V.

I can barley believe I was as dumb to wander off on my own in a haunted house. I shut my eyes and curl up even more and wait for death. Hoping that what ever spirit or ghost or paranormal being is doing this to me. Its injustice!

A sudden shrilling ringing noise peirces the silence. I look up, startled, to find I am still trapped, but I turn around and see a red door on one of the walls. The door is quite small, me size really, my hair and I could easily fit through without having to bend my legs, but I can't bring myself to do it, this is crazy! Hallways going on for miles, dead ends appearing out of nowhere and now random doors magically materializing infront of me! I can't take it! But I need to get out of here.

I unclench my fists, wipe the sweat off my forehead and shakily take the door knob. I feel the cold metal twisting and clicking in my hands, I then push the door open and step forward.

For one short, scary but blissful moment, I feel the feeling of no gravity. But then I fall, to what may quite possibly be my death!

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V.

I can't believe Pacifica's following us. Why can't she stay with Natasha and Esther and just gossip with each other, away from us! I do not like that girl, she is stuck up and always being horrible to Mabel, and no one treats my sister like that!

"Sixth door on the left wasn't it?" Soos asked.

"Yeah." I told him. All six of us walked past several doors until we came to what appeared to be the sixth door on the left side of the corridor.

"This one?" Mabel pointed at red door.

"I guess so." I agree. I grab hold of the door knob and open the door. It turns out, Claudius was right, heres the kitchen, exactly like he told us. So where's Gideon?

Mabel, Pacifica, Esther, Natasha and I walk into the kitchen, for a closer look around, but before Soos could enter after us, the door slammed shut. Soos was looked out, on his own, but even worse, now I'm on my own with four girls! But as I turn around, I see I'm not the only boy in here.

* * *

Soos's P.O.V.

"Dude?" I called to Dipper. I don't know what happened, I was about to walk into the kitchen, like everyone else was, but then the door slammed in my face. "Dipper? Could you open the door, little dude?"

"It's locked!" Dipper called back.

Locked? Oh no! That means I'm on my own, well, this can't be good. Now I'm on my own, no one can hear me scream. I could try make my way back to the drinks table, get drunk like all the other adults here...nah! I guess while I'm here I can always get a look at the house itself.

So lets see, theres the twelve doors here, six on each side. One is the kitchen, so I now open the one next to it, the biggest mistake of my life! It only takes a second for the little girl to wrap her small, cold, dead hands around my wrists and pull my in to the dark room.

* * *

Gideon's P.O.V.

All though to most people its terrifying, I personally love this feeling of falling. Technically, I've only fell from a really high distance one other time, when that jerk Dipper Pines and I were fighting and I ran towards him on the cliff edge. It was scary, yes, well it's scary now, but I love this feeling of weightlessness and the strong pull of gravity makes me smile. I close my eyes and spread my arms wide open, if I die now, I'll be ready. Suddenly, my fall is stopped by the impact of my body painfully hitting the ground. Unfortunatley, it din't kill me. I lie motionless on the ground, praying I cut my head open and will bleed to death now. After all of tonight's suffering I realise I can not endure my pityful exsistance anymore. I let out a loud, long moan and try so desperatley to die. There is a stinging sensation all over my body, but it doesn't feel like any cuts. I may have broken bones, but sadly I am not dying. I use my hands to lift myself up and look forward to see the Pines twins, Pacifica and a couple of other girls staring at me.

"Where...am...I?" I slowly ask. Please let the answer be heaven. Or hell. Or limbo. Anything rather than reality.

"The kitchen." Pacifica Northwest answers.

"Am I...alive?"

"Well, of course you are!" A dark skinned girl snaps. I think she is one of Pacifica's friends.

"I survived the fall?"

"What fall? You mean when you tripped over?" A magenta haired girl questions. I believe she is also one of Pacifica's friends.

"I tripped?"

"We came in and you were unconcious on the floor. We presummed you tripped over, not technically falling." Dipper tells me. Oh how I hate his guts, how does he think he is? Trying to correct me when I know I fell off somesort of high ledge.

"I didn't trip over!" I insist. "I fell of a ledge!"

"No, us lot came in and you were here, lying on the floor!" Mabel tells me. Well, if she says it, it must be true.

So, was it possible I dreamed falling of the ledge? But how did I get in here? Nothings making sense. I just want to go home.

* * *

**Wahoo! Another chapter done, If its abit confusing, basically, at the start Gideon got trapped between four dead ends, Soos got dragged away by the ghost girl from the previous chapter, Gideon then was made to imagine falling because something was messing with his mind (this also happened in the previous chapter when he thought he was walking through the corridor). Hope it makes more sense now :)**

** Big Brother and Creepy love letters will be updated soon, I only have three days left of school until I break up for summer :) But when I go back in september I have to start studying for my GCSE's for 3 years!**

**The Gideon Rises (AKA: Season 1 finale!) trailer is on Youtube, you proper should watch it! Can't wait :)**

**One more thing, GravityFallsGirl22 and I have written a Truth or Dare fic, it publish on her account but we both contributed eqauly. It's called "The Truth or Dare Games" and its on my favourite stories if you want to read it (PLEASE!) heres the link: s/9510220/1/ **

**Review Please!**


	4. Easier said than done

So, was it possible I dreamed falling of the ledge? But how did I get in here? Nothings making sense. I just want to go home.

"You only tripped over, so stop being such a baby and get up!" Pacifica Northwest snaps at me.

"I didn't trip over! I opened a door and fell of a cliff edge after the creepy ghost girl crawled away on the ceiling!" I shout at her.

Mabel, Pacifica, Dipper and two other girls stare at me as if I'm crazy.

"Ghost girl?" Mabel repeats.

"Yeah, she was soaking wet and wearing a white dress with blood all over it. Her hair was dark and knotted and her skin looked like it was decomposing." I tell them.

"When did you see that?" Dipper asks.

"When I was walking through the corridor, which seemed to go on forever, and she was staring at me in the mirror and then on the ceiling." I try to explain.

"Well, that's stupid, ghosts don't exist." Pacifica states.

"They do!" Dipper insists. "Mabel and I have seen them!" Ugh! I can't stand him, he thinks he knows everything.

"So you went through all that, just to get some water?" Pacifica asks, chuckling in disbelief.

"I didn't know I would have supernatural encounters and come close to my death." I argue. I then walk over to the sink and grab a glass that looks clean enough. I've come this far, I might as well have a drink. I turn the stiff tap but instead of water pouring out, blood does instead. I drop the glass on the floor and begin screaming until my voice is shrill.

"What is it now?" Dipper sighs. I wish he would just die! He then looks to see the blood coming out of the taps. "What the-?" He then turns the tap off and begins to back away, but trips over and cuts his hands on the broken glass on the floor. He looks likes he's going to start crying and I can't help but laugh at him, limp and bleeding on the floor.

* * *

Soos' P.O.V.

So lets see, there's the twelve doors here, six on each side. One is the kitchen, so I now open the one next to it, the biggest mistake of my life! It only takes a second for the little girl to wrap her small, cold, dead hands around my wrists and pull my in to the dark room.

I can't see a thing, it's nothing but inky blackness for miles and the smell of rotting flesh reaches my nose making me want to gag. I walk through the room, trying to find any light, no such luck.

"Dude, whats going on?" I call out.

The darkness suddenly lights up and I seem to be in a posh looking child's bedroom. The door suddenly swings open and an angry-looking man charge into the room with a knife in his hand. I freeze, terrified he will murder me, but he looks straight past me and begins searching the room.

"I know you're in here!" He shouts, his face red with rage.

For some reason he can't see me, this may be some sort of time travel or memory that I'm seeing.

The man makes his way over to a giant wooden wardrobe and started smashing it with his bare fists, he then pushed out the way to show a small girl and older women. The man took his knife and began trying to slice the women's neck with it. The small girl began to run and I chased after her. She ran outside the house in to the garden, now that I got a better look at her, I'm sure she was the same girl who pulled me into the room, only this girl was obviously alive. The girl ran incredibly fast through the garden but the man, who I presumed was her father, was faster. He caught up with her, stabbed her in the stomach and threw her bloody body into a pond.

The memory began to blur and burst into a bright light, then in front me the world changed in to a different room. The floor was wooden with stripped lavender wallpaper. There was to chairs in the middle of the room, on one sat a boy with black hair, aged around thirteen, and a man sat next to him who I think may be his father.

"Matt, we need to talk about this! There are many things I may tolerate with you, but violence is not one of them!" The boy's father.

"Matt" looks down at the floor, ignoring his father.

"Matthew Jeffery! Do not ignore me! I said we need to talk about this, about your violent attacks on people. You can't carry on like this, social services will get involved and think your being mistreated!" His father paused to take a deep breath and wipe his glasses on his sleeve. "I just don't understand why, it seems ever since we moved to this town, this house, you've lacked any regard of people's feelings. They'll lock you away if you don't learn to control your temper."

"It's not because of my temper that I attack people." Matt mutters.

"Then why is it? What could cause you to act in such ways?" His father questions.

"The voices." Matt tell him.

"The what?"

"The voices in my head!" Matt looks up with an eerie smile on his face.

"What are you talking about Matthew?" Matt's father asked, with slight fear in his voice.

Matt's eye's then rolled to the back of his brain and he rose up and began strangling his father, then himself.

I couldn't watch this any more and ran away as fast as I could. I felt myself running out the door I'd walked through.

I know now that we must all leave, but that's easier said than done.

* * *

**Sorry that this is a much shorter chapter, but I didn't want anything else to be said for now. If any things confusing PM me or if you're a guest say so in your review and I'll explain next chapter.**

**Please, if any of you could, I've written a new story called "Gravity Falls the musical" which is a bit like a GF version of glee but hasn't got many views yet, so if you could R&R that would be appreciated.**

**Review please :)**


	5. Two strange girls

I couldn't watch this any more and ran away as fast as I could. I felt myself running out the door I'd walked through.

I know now that we must all leave, but that's easier said than done.

I begin running as fast as my legs will carry me, but there doesn't seem to be anywhere for me to go, but I know I can't watch children dying anymore. I run and run, despite not knowing where I'm going. I soon come to a dead end with just one door in front of me. Since I have no where else to go, I open the door and enter what looks like a girls bedroom. The walls are pink with daisies along the skirting board. The curtains are a light red and very frilly. And there are two beds, with white and lilac covers.

I then hear foot steps in the corridor and the door swings open to reveal two young girls, one has long brunette hair and golden earrings. She also wearing a silver necklace with a 'J' on it and small flowers around it. The other girl is slightly shorter and more stout. She has brown curly hair and a necklace with a 'E' on it and small gold engravings of criss crosses on. They are both staring at me with a look of fear on their faces.

"Who are you?" The girl who's name most likely begins with a 'J' asks me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm lost." I answer. "What are you doing here?"

"We live here. And who are you?" The other girl shouts at me.

"How can you live here? Claudius said this place has been in his family for years but no one lives here." I then realised I ignored their question. "My names Soos, I work at the mystery shack."

"You work where?" The "E girl" asks me.

"Nice to meet you Soos. My names Jade, and this is my sister Eloise." Jade introduces.

"Why are you here?" Eloise asks me.

"I was invited, amongst others, but I got lost." I answer.

"Who invited you?" Eloise continues to interrogate me.

"Claudius and his wife, Rose."

"Who? This house belongs to our parents." Jade tells me.

I stare at girl, this is really confusing. Claudius owns the house, right? Not her parents. Well, now I get a better look at the two girls, they didn't look very modern. They both wore long pale dresses and their hair scrapped back in to buns, and to be honest most girls these days don't walk around like that.

"Clearly you are confused, prehaps you should just leave, go home." Eloise snaps at me, she looks pretty annoyed. I guess I can understand that, if she's just seeing a stranger in her house, I guess I can understand it from her perspective.

"But, I can't leave. I can't leave my friends." I explain. "I can't just leave them in a haunted house on their own."

"Your friends?!" Eloise shouts.

"There are others with you? How many?" Jade asks.

"Well there's my friends Dipper and Mabel, there's Mr. Pines, they're my friends. And then there's that Gideon and his family and Pacifica with her parents and two friends. So there's twelve of us." I reveal.

"You, you're kidding?" Eloise asks, getting hysterical. "So you all just broke in?! Twelve of you?!"

"Well, I guess." I admit.

Eloise then runs into her bedroom and slams the door, just leaving Jade and I.

"Are your friends nice?" Jade asks. I nod. "Could I meet them?"

"I don't see why not, I think you and Mabel would get on. Does your sister Eloise want to come? I recon she'd get on with Pacifica." I predict.

"I'm not coming with you, weirdo! And you shouldn't either Jade!" Eloise yells from her bedroom.

But Jade and I just ignore her and walk down the corridor. I try guide my way back to the upstairs kitchen but get lost. Then it occurs to me that Jade lives here so obviously would know where it is.

"Hey, dude, do you know where the kitchen is? The upstairs one?"

"Dude?" She smiles and begins giggling. "Well, the kitchen is just this way." She guides me to the door I came across earlier. "Your friends are in here?"

"Yeah, should be." I pull at the door, but it will not open.

"Here." Jade offers, pulling a silver key out of her pocket. She opens the door to reveal, Dipper on the floor covered in blood, Gideon laughing like some sort of hyena and Mabel crying as Pacifica and her cronies seem to be saying some unpleasant things to her. All six kids look up and stare at Jade and I.

"Hey dudes!" I awkwardly greet.

"Soos!" Mabel runs over to me.

"'Sup ham bone?!" I reply, then we both do our special fist bump.

Jade then begins girlishly laughing. "Why do you all talk so funny?"

"Who are you?" Mabel asks her.

"My name is Jade Priciman, I live here with my parents and sister, Eloise." Introduces Jade.

"Cool name, I'm Mabel Pines." Mabel introduces, she then points at the others alternatively. "That's my brother Dipper Pines, and there's Pacifica Northwest, we're "sort of friends" and those are her two best friends, Natasha Bristow and Esther Clarke."

"Hi." Jade waves at all of them.

"Marshmella, you left out me!" Gideon angrily informs Mabel.

"You don't deserve an introduction!" Mabel shouts back.

"Anyways, dudes, we have to leave this house, RIGHT NOW!" I inform.

"Why?!" They all ask, including Jade.

"I saw these things, they were like memories, all these children and their parents died!" I reveal.

"What?! Wait, were any of those children a girl who was wet and had a stabbed stomach?" Gideon asks.

"Yeah, one girl was stabbed in the stomach and rolled in to a pond." I confirm. "I also think she was the kid who pulled me into the room in the first place."

"Ha! I knew I wasn't crazy!" Gideon happily shouts.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Dipper loudly mutters.

"Shut up Pines! Don't you have some cuts to deal with?!" Gideon retaliates.

Dipper then self consciencely looks at the bloody cuts on his arms, I parent instinct then kicks into me as I run over to him. "Are you okay dude?" Mabel the also runs over and puts her arm around him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little blood." Dipper tells.

"That's what she said!" Gideon laughs.

"That's not funny you jerk!" Mabel shouts, making him instantly stop laughing.

"Well, I think you're right, we should leave." Pacifica agrees with me.

"Yeah!" Esther and Natasha agree in unison.

"So lets go then!" I decree.

We all begin running down the corridor when we hear a gun shot and all stop.

"What was that?" Mabel whimpers.

Then Eloise runs up to us and shots Jade in the chest. "It had to be done!" She shouts before shouting her self in the head, then both girls fade away, in to the flooring.

"This isn't good!" Dipper states.

* * *

**So it begins! Incase you didn't understand the whole part with the two girls was just showing more of the ghosts os the house and how even though they died many many years ago, their ghosts can still interact with the living. Hint, hint, spoiler, spoiler. Next chapter will be up soon :)**

**Review please!**


	6. A way out?

We all begin running down the corridor when we hear a gun shot and all stop.

"What was that?" Mabel whimpers.

Then Eloise runs up to us and shoots Jade in the chest. "It had to be done!" She shouts before shooting her self in the head, then both girls fade away, in to the flooring.

"This isn't good!" Dipper states.

"Ya don't say!" Gideon sarcastically comments.

"Shut up, Gideon!" Dipper snaps back.

"Oh my god! We're going to die!" Mabel cries.

"No we're not." Dipper puts his arm on Mabel's shoulder.

"I never thought I'd agree with Mabel Pines, but she's right!" Pacifica sobs. "We are going to die here!"

"Come on, dudes! Don't lose all hope now!" I try to motivate them. "We just need to get back to your parents and demand Claudius to let us leave."

"Yeah, Soos is right! Why should we give up hope now?" Dipper agree's.

"There are evil ghosts everywhere!" Pacifica shouts.

"We're screwed." Comments Gideon.

"No! We're not screwed. We can carry on until we get out!" Dipper speaks.

"And one our epic journey back, which way would do you suppose we would be going?" Gideon asks.

"What?" We all gasp and look to see we're standing in the middle of the corridor, and each direction goes long as far as the eye can see.

"This is cray-cray!" Sobs Mabel.

"Come on Mabel." Dipper then grabs her wrist and pulls her along with him. I then follow behind them, and so does Pacifica, her two friends and eventually Gideon. We walked for ages until eventually we had to stop or our legs would have fallen off. I take this as an oppurtunity to check the time. I glance at my watch, 1:45 am. Whoa it's late.

"Hey where's the short one?" Natasha asks.

"You mean Gideon?" Esther checks.

"Yeah. He aint here, is he." States Natasha.

"I'm coming!" Gideon shouts, he then catches up with us breathing heavily and clutching his chest. "Y'all walk so fast!"

We all stare at him and shake our heads.

"So what now? We just keep walking and going no where?" Pacifica asks.

"Oh oh! This happened to me earlier!" Gideon shouts.

"It did? Well how did you stop walking and getting no where and meet up with the other dudes?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I was wandering for ages and then I turned around to see a dead-end behind me, then when I turned back around I was enclosed between four walls and then I broke down in tears." Gideon tells us, but then he covers his mouth as I don't think he meant to say that last part.

"You began crying?" Dipper asks, trying not to laugh.

"Well, crying is a bit of an exaggeration." Gideon nervously chuckles.

"Then what happened?" Mabel asks.

"Well I looked up and in front 'o' me there was a door and - -" Gideon begins, but is then interrupted by Dipper.

"So a door just magically appeared in front of you?" Dipper asks in disbelief. Gideon then nods. "That's rubbish and totally impossible!"

"Believe what you want, Pines! It happened!" Gideon yells. He then turns to the rest of us to continue his story, even though no one, except me, is listening.

"I then open the door to see I'm standing on a cliff edge and I fell off."

"You fell of a cliff?" I gasp. How is it possible he is alive?

"Well, maybe not a cliff as such, but I _was_ falling!" Insists Gideon. I just nod as I know how malicious this kid can be and I don't want to get on his bad side.

"Guys, does anyone hear that?" Mabel asks.

We all stay silent and listen to the sound of a little girl crying.

"What in the world?" Dipper exclaims.

We all turn around and to our horror there is a door behind us. I make a grab at the door knob but Pacifica pushes my hand away.

"What are you doing? This door just appeared here, you'd have to be insane to open it!" She lectures. "Don't even think about it!"

"Look, Cifica, there's no other way out!" Gideon tells her.

Pacifica then stares at Gideon, horrified. "Don't you ever call me that again!" She snaps. Gideon then nods.

While they're both arguing, I place my hand over the door handle, I then look over at Dipper, who gives me back a reassuring glance. Shakily, I push open the door.

Pacifica's P.O.V.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" I snap and glare menacingly at the lil' brat. He begins nodding and backing away slightly. What a wimp!

My attention then turns to that fat Mystery Shack employee. He's opening that door even though I told him not too, how dare he!

"What are you doing?" I yell.

As the door swings open, it is revealed in front of us is a little girl. She looks about twelve and appears to be bawling her eyes out. She's kneeling on the floor and has her hands covering most of her face. Her dark brown hair appears wet with perspiration and her freckled skin is also wet, but I can not tell whether it is because of sweat or tears. "Where's my mummy?" She mumbles under her breath.

"Oh god!" Dipper gasps. "Everyone, just back away slowly." He instructs, and we, even Gideon, do so.

This girl then looks up at us with her soul less brown eyes. "Where's my mummy and daddy?"

"This is _sooo_ scary." Mabel whispers, stating the very obvious.

The girl moves closer toward us and reaches out her hand. "Where are my mummy and daddy?" This girl then grabs hold of my neck. "Mummy?!" She hisses.

"I'M NOT YOUR MUMMY!" I yell as loud as I can manage without hurting my vocal chords. After shouting this I punch her hard in the face and as she falls to the ground I begin kicking her body until she is unconscience then roll her bruised body back in to her room and slam the door. I then turn to see everyone staring at me, bewildered.

"Well are you gonna try get out this hell house or just stare at me?" I snap.

"Sorry, I just wouldn't have expected such strength from you. Oh, that just sounded so harsh. Sorry, again." Dipper apologised. "I'll just stop talking now." He then grinned at me. So I did back.

"Yeah, let's go now." Mabel insists.

We all begin walking and soon come across a door that leads to what looks to be a garden.

"What the what? We were upstairs? How's that possible?!" Mabel exclaims.

"It must be the ghosts messing with our minds." Dipper explains. "We probably walked down the stairs and didn't even notice."

"Who cares? Look this door's open, we can go!" Gideon reveals.

"Great." Dipper agrees. "I was so scared we were going to die!"

"Wait, we can't leave now! What about Grunkle Stan?!" Mabel squeals.

"It's now or never Mabel!" Gideon shouts. "I don't carry about any of you, I'm leaving!" Gideon then walks out in to the garden on his own.

Unsure, the rest of us look at Dipper for guidance. He then clears his throat. "Well, we should take this opportunity, all our parents and careers are still in hall. Our lives were only threatened because we all wandered off through the house. They'll get the money and come home to us tomorrow." Dipper explains.

"Today." Soos corrects. "It's the early morning."

"Whatever, I never thought I'd say this: but I'm with Gideon!" Dipper then ran into the garden.

Mabel and Soos then ran after him. Tasha, Esther and I were then left on our own in the house. No! I'm not staying here a minute longer! I then rush out into the garden, followed by my two best friends, and catch up with all the others.

* * *

**Please say what you thought of this chapter in your reviews, I don't know whether it seems boring or what, but I can promise you the next chapter will be good, TERRIFYING! :) And just to say there will most likely only be two more chapters, maybe only one, but I hope you will enjoy it/them :)**

**I may not be able to update any of my fics for a few days next week, as I'm going on holiday Tuesday-Friday, but oh well.**

**One more thing, you may know my mate "Danni6823" just today she has written her first fanfiction (with my expert wisdom) and has published it. It's called 'Little secrets' and is really good so far, so if any of you could, you should :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Pulling you in

We all begin walking and soon come across a door that leads to what looks to be a garden.

"What the what? We were upstairs? How's that possible?!" Mabel exclaims.

"It must be the ghosts messing with our minds." Dipper explains. "We probably walked down the stairs and didn't even notice."

"Who cares? Look this door's open, we can go!" Gideon reveals.

"Great." Dipper agrees. "I was so scared we were going to die!"

"Wait, we can't leave now! What about Grunkle Stan?!" Mabel squeals.

"It's now or never Mabel!" Gideon shouts. "I don't carry about any of you, I'm leaving!" Gideon then walks out in to the garden on his own.

Unsure, the rest of us look at Dipper for guidance. He then clears his throat. "Well, we should take this opportunity, all our parents and carers are still in hall. Our lives were only threatened because we all wandered off through the house. They'll get the money and come home to us tomorrow." Dipper explains.

"Today." Soos corrects. "It's the early morning."

"Whatever, I never thought I'd say this: but I'm with Gideon!" Dipper then ran into the garden.

Mabel and Soos then ran after him. Tasha, Esther and I were then left on our own in the house. No! I'm not staying here a minute longer! I then rush out into the garden, followed by my two best friends, and catch up with all the others.

Dipper, Mabel and Soos are ahead of us but I can't even see where Gideon went. All I know is we're free. Or at least, it feels like we are.

* * *

Gideon's P.O.V.

I sprint as fast as I can through the garden. I can see the giant black gates wide open. I then run up to them and lock them.

"That was almost too close." I mutter to myself.

I turn around and begin running back but I collide with Dipper and we are both knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Pines!" I yell at him.

"Why were you running this way?" The boy questions me.

"I went up to the gates but they were locked, I tried to climb them but they appeared to be electric, or some kind of force field." I tell him. "Prehaps we should head back in to Hollow Hill?"

Pacifica then gives me a questionable look. "Back to that house?"

"We have to." I stress.

"Fine." Dipper reluctantly agrees. But as he turns around and begins walking, the ground appears to swallow him.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams.

Dipper then sticks his head up and moves some leaves of the top of the water he is swimming in. "It's okay, the leaves were on top the water so I didn't realise there was a pond underneath." He then begins smiling and laughing. It angers me to see him happy. "Mabel, do you think you could help me out though?"

"Sure." Mabel smiles and begins pulling him.

But just before he surfaces something wraps around his leg and starts pulling him back to the water. Not so smug now, are ya Pines?

"Mabel, help me!" Dipper screams.

Mabel and Soos then begin pulling with all their strength, then Pacifica and her two friends begin helping to pull the boy up, but they don't seem to be getting anywhere as his knees are still beneath the water. Even though I hate Dipper I decide it must look pretty suspicious if I'm just stood helplessly at the side, so I too begin pulling Dipper up. Dipper has almost re-surfaced when the girl reveals herself. She appears completely decomposed, with blue rotting flesh. Parts of her have _really_ decomposed and I can see her "bones". Dipper then kicks her in the chest, knocking her back in to the pond. But she doesn't give up and locks her bony hands around Dipper's ankles and tries to pull him in the pond with her. Dipper then kicks her in the face and leaps forward. The girl then starts spluttering and coughing blood before sinking.

Poor girl, I hope she's alright. After all, I'm sure she didn't sign up for that.

One thing that doesn't make sense, is how she's breathing under water. I decide not to dwell on it, after all, she's a good actress but not as convincing and imaginative as moi.

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V.

It takes a while for Mabel and I to recover. Mabel especially as I don't think she's ever been as worried as just now.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She says, hugging me and refusing to let go.

"Yeah, well once you two are done playing happy families, prehaps we should head back inside before we all die!" Gideon snaps.

"Yeah." I bluntly reply. I'm not going to argue with him, as I know after everything going on tonight, the last thing we need to do is all turn on each other, but, something about his story doesn't add up.

"So, let's go back inside." I agree.

"Yes, let's." Gideon evilly smiles.

As we re-enter the manor, I know I'm making a huge mistake. Something in my gut is telling me I've made a horrible decession. Out the corner of my eye I catch Gideon evilly smirking. What's he so happy about. We finally get to the main hall, where we first came in, and to our horror see everyone asleep on the floor. Grunkle Stan, Gideon's parents and Pacifica's parents. Sat on the steps are Claudius, Rose and a small girl. Looking more carefully at her I remember her being the same girl Pacifica fought.

Her skin is still bruised but she does not look angry, she seems happy.

"I found my mummy and daddy." She eerily chimes.

"Mother! Father!" Pacifica shrieked running toward her parents bodies.

Mabel and I find ourselves doing the same to Grunkle Stan, shaking his body.

"Grunkle Stan! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Mabel yells. Grunkle Stan loudly snores in response.

Once again, out the corner of my eye I see Gideon only this time, he is looking at Claudius, Rose and their daughter. He nods at them, a menacing grin on his face.

I then stand up and angrily glare at him. "Alright Gideon, what the hell is going on?!" I demand.

Instead of answering me, his evil grin widens.

* * *

**Ooh, suspense. So next chapter will be the last ;_; and all shall be revealed. Anything that is a bit confusing please say so in your reviews so I can make sure it is explained next chapter.**

**Thanks to " Danni6823 " who gave me the great idea for Dipper being dragged in to the pond, and sorry pal I left out Gideon's "reference" it just didn't fit with the plot.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Happy ending?

I then stand up and angrily glare at him. "Alright Gideon, what the hell is going on?!" I demand.

Instead of answering me, his evil grin widens.

"Fess up Gideon, what are you playing at?!" I accuse him. Mabel then stands beside me and begins growling at Gideon.

I guess seeing Mabel on my side must have annoyed him, as his grin fades from his face, soon replaced by a much more peeved expression.

"Okay, well I guess nothing gets past you does it, Dipper Pines? Oh wait, of course it does, you've not outsmarted me this time, boy!" Gideon confidently laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asks.

Gideon then begins walking around the hall, a confident yet evil look painted on his face. "Well Mabel, you and your brother may prance around thinking you can solve all mysteries, stop all who seek to destroy you, but you're wrong, as this time, I have outsmarted you two, finally, I have won!"

"Oh yeah, and how many times have you said that and have it blew up in your face?!" I yell, knowing how much this will annoy him.

"Well this time is different! I can't believe you did realise earlier that this was a set up, you think you're so smart, your just an idiot, a wannabe, you can't stop me! You're just pathetic!" Gideon shouts at me. It hurts. I know he's just an evil brat, and I shouldn't listen to anything he says, but I heard it, and it hurts. "You didn't seem to suspect for a minute it was I who invited you, some "mystery solver" you are!"

"You invited us?!" I cry in confusion.

"Yes, boy, I write the invitations inviting all of you here. A set up, it was." Gideon tells us.

"Well, why did you invite me?" Pacifica asks.

"It would have been to obvious if it was just me and the Pines', you and your friends were a good distraction, helped to keep most the attention away from me." Gideon explains. "And you never guessed that Claudius, Rose and all the other were just actors, did you? No!"

Claudius, Rose, their daughter, Eloise and Jade then all gather round Gideon.

"Okay, well as fun as this was kid, pay up." Eloise barks at Gideon. Gideon then hands all five, stacks of money, I'd estimate $50 maybe $100. All five actors then leave.

I feel so stupid, I can't belive I fell for Gideon's plot and all his lies.

"So that whole story about you falling off a cliff didn't actually happen?" Soos asks.

Gideon laughs and shakes his head in pity. "Of course it didn't actually happen! A very talented actor I am though, I'm so great that sometimes I even convince myself. There are trap doors all over the house and secret passages, I used several of them to get to the kitchen with you. And the gate, I locked it! Your all trapped. Hope you've enjoyed your lil' lives so far, your minutes are numbered!"

After saying this Gideon pulls a gun out the inside of his cyan blazer. He points the gun at all of us. "Now get against the wall!" He screams.

Terrified, Mabel, Soos and I move back against the wall.

"I bet it's not a real gun." Pacifica says to us.

"You don't think it is?" Gideon asks me, his eyes wide and twitching slightly. He then points it above his head and shots a warning bullet at the ceiling. The bullet catches the chain the chandelier is held on, causing it to come crashing to the floor. The shock knocks Natasha and Esther back but the chandelier encases Pacifica. Her two friends begin pulling her weak, but still alive, body out from underneath the crashed light decoration. Gideon steps forward to Mabel, Soos and I.

"Move!" He spits at us.

We fearfully do as he says. I hate doing as he tells me to, I could easily try wrestle the gun from his hand, but if he pulled the trigger and I died, I just couldn't put Mabel through that.

Gideon marches the three of us back into the garden.

"Now I can finally kill you three! Nothing can stop me! It's perfect, I can shoot you and roll your bodies into the pond. The DNA will wash off, no evidence can be tracked to me!" Gideon laughed evilly.

"It's clever how those actors did it, I guess." Soos sighed.

Gideon then stared at Gideon. "Excuse me?"

"With the memories, of the children dying, clever special effects, I guess, dude." Soos complemented, lowering his head sadly.

"Memories? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Gideon shouts.

"With the little girl drowning and the little boy who killed his father and himself." Soos begins to explain. I'm not sure if he's making it all up to distract Gideon or if it's true, but it's made Gideon stop to think about something.

"You. are. lying." He accuses Soos.

"No I'm not." Soos insists.

"Well, I don't care! I'm going to kill you and theres nothing that's going to stop me!" Gideon yells. He then pulls me forward and puts the gun to my head. "It's over for you Pines! I won! You're dead!"

I can feel the pressure he's putting on the gun. I'm going to die. In away, I guess I'm glad he's killing me first, I couldn't watch Mabel die and know there's nothing I can do. But I can't put Mabel through this! I forcefully push Gideon in his massive stomach, knocking him backwards. The pistol slips out of his sweaty palm and into the pond.

"How dare you!" He screams. And knocks me to the ground. I can tell he's going to fight me, but I'm ready for it. As he sends a punch in my direction we are interrupted by the sound of boiling water. Out of the pond rises the same girl who tried to pull me in. This time she looks even more horrible, knotted in her hair is clumps of pond scum, blood and dirt, her eyes are red and bloodshot. Her skin is still peeling but small flakes are caught on her dress. And the main difference this time, is her angry, vengeful expression.

The girl crawls toward us, and for a moment I'm scared she's going for me, but instead, she lunges at Gideon. Her bony hands wrap tightly around his fat legs and she starts to drag him back with her.

"No! Get off me!" He screams, attempting to kick her, but we can all see it's useless. We gather around the pond, watching. He shrilly screams as the girl begins dragging him under the water. "Help me!" He pleads, but I lock my eyes on him and shake my head, as he sinks to his watery grave.

* * *

Later,

Claudius, Rose and their daughter, Primrose, head back to Hollow Hill manor. Actors they were not. This family were in fact just three of the many ghosts of Hollow Hill. All three make their way back into their house, but as Claudius and Rose go to their bedroom to relax, Primrose makes her way to her garden and begins poking sticks in the pond. She does this for a while until one is tugged strongly by something in the pond, pulling Primrose forward.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this was a terrible ending but, oh well.**

**Just so you know, Dipper, Mabel an Soos then went back to Grunkle Stan and happily went back to a peaceful life in the Mystery shack. Pacifica and her friends were unharmed physically but were so traumatized by the experience that they rarely spoke anymore, Pacifica Northwest is no longer the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. Gideon's parents lived a happy life now there soon was gone, they never found out what happened to him at Hollow Hill manor, but they hope he's in a better place...He's not.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
